the_ministry_of_neutral_systemsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Proud History of Our Civilization
The Proud History of Our Civilization contains all the ups and down our People have gone through during our existance in Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures told from the viewpoint of Daniel Greenpulser. Founding Founder Daniel Greenpulser was born on the serene world of New Mandalore. When he was born, his mother died right after. He spent about six years in the Sunduli City Orphanage. At age seven, he was adopted by Duchess Satine Kryze. Satine taught Daniel many basic principles of pacifism and diplomacy. At age ten, Satine enrolled him to the Royal Academy. He studied at the Academy and majored in Politics and Economics. At age fifteen, Greenpulser graduated from the Academy with flying colors. Two months later, the Republic accused Greenpulser's stepmother of harbouring Seperatists on Mandalore. Greenpulser was forced to watch the corruption of the Galactic Republic unfold. Without any substantial proof, Palpatine ordered immediate military occupation of Daniel's home planet of New Mandalore. Daniel thought of consulting Count Dooku for assistance but reconsidered. Greenpulser watched as the Republic set foot on New Mandalore. Satine urged Daniel to keep the Council of Neutral Systems alive while the Republic occupied their home. Daniel swore to his step-mother to keep the principle of neutrality alive. With this, Daniel left New Mandalore to carry out the task his step-mother had given him. Daniel set course to Coruscant originally to attempt to turn the tide of the Senate in this favor, pleading for aid from the Republic Senate to end the occupation of his home. He watched with horror and dismay as the People remained silent and saw the bureaucrats take control. He left the Senate enraged and hopeless. Daniel arrived later at the Jedi Temple. The Jedi provided him shelter as a refugee from the occupation of New Mandalore. Left with no home to go back to, he remembered a Neutral Faction that had set up on Coruscant but refused to join the Council of Neutral Systems. The Pure Clan. Daniel was accepted into the Pure Clan as a military recruit. Being born a pacifist, Daniel had no experience with a blaster or weapon with any kind, making him an impractical soldier. He instead proposed an idea to the Leaders, Sarah Wolf555 and Flame Blackburst, about forming a Democratic Government for the faction instead of the current Oligarchic Stratocracy form of government. And from that, the Pure Clan Senate, was born. The First Senate Daniel set out eagerly to form his new government, being given a simple table and a large monitor and a space in the corner of Pure Clan Headquarters, he made due. As it grew, the table went from being surrounded by its originaly three members: Daniel, Jayden Jackson, and Unidentified Senator, to being immediately cramped. Greenpulser took it upon himself to build a much more efficent system of running things. And from there, the Senate grew into the Capital Ship, The Pure Fire. Expansion Moving Into The Pure Fire From Stages to Shacks Notable Senators Senate Buildings Growth Reorganizations The New Pure Clan Senate The Nova Corp Senate The Pure Clan Monarchs The Declaration of Separation Freedom Reborn in a Golden Age The Ministry of Neutral Systems The Ministry of JA The Ministry of Intelligence The Ministry of Peace The Ministry of Conflict The Ministry of the People A Golden Age Ends, and Desperation Ensues The Ministry of the Pure Clan The United Republic of Nations Democracy Prevails Reformation The New Democracy of the Pure Clan A Traditional Pure Clan Restored and a New Government The Galactic Parliament The People's Parliament A Life Changing Event Emergency Alpha Code Red Declared A Desperate Escape A Government Destroyed Forever, but a History to Last a Lifetime Memorial